Blood and Revelations
by LouisaHISmoi
Summary: A case reveals that Tony's "donation" was used in Ohio...by an English woman? slight Tiva/McAbby/Gabby...everything really...


_She sat there, fear swimming in her blue sapphire eyes. The reflection of a silver blade shone murderously in her irises. Her fingers clenched, attempting to force blood to flow into her veins under the rope restraints holding her in the wooden chair in the bleak grey room. Twisting her wrist, her eyes winced, a small trickle of crimson blood flowed down her left thumb, dripping onto the knee of her white jeans. A sigh escaped her lips as she noticed the warm blotch spreading across her leg._

_"Great, do you know how hard it is to clean blood off jeans? Especially white ones!" she hissed sarcastically at her assailant. The only response was a deep throated growl. Heavy footsteps came closer. She braced herself, ready to die. _

The elevator doors opened. The voices of an arguing pair came out rather loud and very clear.  
"No Tony, I am not letting you use a life size picture of my elf lord!" Timothy McGee moaned.

"Oh come on McParty-pooper, I need _something _to scare of the crows in my garden." Anthony DiNozzo retaliated. A short burst of pain hit his upper arm as McGee playfully punched him. Tony rubbed his arm, childishly glaring at the computer whizz.

"Something wrong Tony?" the quick sound of an accented voice made Tony nearly jump out of his skin. He spun around, looking0 down at his beautiful Israeli partner.

"Ziva… can you please save your ninja skills for the field please?" he said stiffly, still quite not relaxed from the fright.

Ziva smirked. "Who is it _this_ time, Tony?" her voice teased, one eyebrow raised. A flash in her eyes didn't really belong, though. "Another blonde bugshell has taken your fancy I take it?"

"Bombshell and she's brunette thank you very much. She's a florist." The last comment was hushed.

"That explains the scarecrow," McGee chirped.

"This florist Tony, does she not like these crows?" Inquired Ziva, a light laugh came from Tony as he sat down at his desk, whilst glaring at her.

"At least I have the ability to get a girl. Unlike Elf-lord… and Gibbs." Ziva's eyes widened. Indicating something wasn't right. "You're behind me aren't you boss?" Tony whispered. A large hand made contact with the back of his head. "Thank you boss." he added. Leroy Jethro Gibbs chuckled as he made his way over to his desk. As soon as he sat down and started up his computer, his desk phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs" the other end of the line was inaudible. "Right, yeah. Right away Director." He slammed the phone down. "Gear up!"

The rest of the team grabbed their rucksacks. Tony enclosed his hands around the keys to the van.

"You won't need those, DiNozzo. This one is on the base."

Gibbs impatiently pulled the yellow police tape over his head, clearly angry that something like this could happen right under his nose. With quick feet he made his way over to the lying body in the middle of the parking lot in front of the naval base. He crouched down next to the medical examiner and his dear friend, Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard.

"What have you got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked the ME with his pen and paper in his hands.

"Well Jethro, the cause of death is rather obvious. This woman suffered a single gun shot wound to the back of her head, no longer than 4 feet away." He pulled out a liver probe from the deceased. "Time of death indicates she's been dead for about, 30 minutes. Also, it looks as if she was late thirties to early forties in age. However Jethro, I cannot help but wonder why no one actually heard the gunshot."

"Silencer, Duck." Gibbs said confidently as he walked away from the body. He approached his team and asked for the details, photos and witness statements.

"There were no witnesses, boss. It was done in a blind spot in the parking lot, no cameras, and no eyes. Nothing." Tony admitted. "Someone had to have been here before to know that. Meaning, there is a slight chance we know the killer."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs sarcastically added. "Right, I want background checks on the woman - I want to know why she was here and who she was." The team looked blankly at each other. "Now!" he shouted.

"Right boss!"

"Yes Gibbs."

"Right away, boss."

The three hurried back inside the building to start hammering away at their computers. At that moment Ducky approached Gibbs, looking a bit chirpier.

"Well Gibbs, as Mr Palmer was putting the young woman into the body bag, this was underneath her," He showed Gibbs a red passport with a lion and a unicorn insignia on the front, "She was English Jethro. Her name was Catharine Rebecca Jones."

Gibbs looked at the picture of the woman. "I knew she looked familiar. Duck, that's the Admiral of the Royal Navy's daughter."

With the information they had already discovered, the team had managed to uncover that Catharine had been here on a business trip. Boarded the plane at Heathrow airport and landed less than 12 hours ago.

Further information showed that she had been married for 12 years, yet had a daughter aged 15 soon to be 16 in the following weeks. Details came through that her daughter was living in England with her step-father, yet currently attended a private school located near the heart of London. Her daughters name was Sydney Azura Jenkins, having taken the name of her step-father. As Gibbs was about to telephone the London school, his mobile rang. The caller ID flashed "_Abby!_"

"Yeah Gibbs," an urgent voice was on the other end of the line. "Okay Abs, we'll be right down," he placed his phone back onto his belt. "Abby has something in the lab." With that everyone on the team rose and followed Gibbs to the elevator to go down to the forensics lab.

As the team entered the silver door, they're ears were blasted with the sound of electronic style music, being avidly listened to by the world renowned forensic scientist, Abigail Scuito. She gently bounced up and down in time with the music, her black braids flowing up and down with her. Dressed in a short black and red check skirt, and white blouse, partnered with big black platform boots, Abby was no doubt the happiest Goth you will ever meet. She turned with a jolt when Gibbs' hands gently held her hips for her to stop her making him anymore dizzy.

"OH! Gibbs! You scared me! Anyways, I guess you're here for my results, and the fact that I called you to come down here in the first place, unless you knew I was going to call you, like you normally do Gibbs…" The sounds of a 'Caf-Pow!' being put in front of her took her out of babbling, "Right! The ballistics! When I ran the slug through the databases it didn't take long for me to find a match, the gun is a government issued 'SIG', when I tried looking at the person who owned it, as that would be fabulously easy and we would 99% have our killer, I was stopped, unfortunately Gibbs I don't have the right security access for the CIA. This isn't good Gibbs; whoever shot Catharine really didn't want her to do what ever she came here for."

Gibbs looked at the rest of the team, "Abs, have you been able to pull up a picture of her daughter?" Abby answered him with a smile and clicked a few times on her mouse and the image appeared on the screen. She transferred it to the plasma for Gibbs to have a better look. What was before him was the image of a teenage girl, with piercing blue eyes, elbow length dark blonde, nearly light brown hair, her hair parted to the side and her fringe waving down to her shoulders with the rest of her hair relatively straight.

She looked a lot like Tony...

* * *

Right that was part one of my episode, if people enjoy, i will right the second half... Rate and Review, Subscribe, I dont really mind... L xx


End file.
